The present invention relates to a work or operating cabin that has a front windowpane, which is to be introducible and fixable in the interior roof space of the cabin, and that has roller bearings, which are laterally articulated in the vicinitY of corner regions of the front windowpane and are guided in two U-shaped guide rails of the cabin.
With work cabins where the field of operation is toward the front, it is often necessary, be it for reasons of sight, sound, or weather, to establish a direct contact between the operating personnel in the cabin and the work site.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, in an economical and operationally reliable manner, to make it possible to entirely or partially remove and stow the normally provided main and/or individual panes of the overall front windowpane surface.